What Love Can Do
by LizTheBookNerd
Summary: Sam has never been one to believe in all that falling in love stuff. She didn't think it applied to her. So why can one boy change that? Seddie


**A/N: Okay, so this idea came into my head while listening to the song _Me With You_****by Jennette McCurdy. I thought that song fit seddie so well for some reason. Also, this is set sometime during the Seddie Arc.**

**What Love Can Do**

Sam was never one to believe in what everyone said about falling in love. She never saw herself to be one of those girls to fall head over heels with a guy. She couldn't see herself daydreaming about some guy all the time. She couldn't imagine changing because of some guy. She was fine with the idea of dating, but she just never thought for her it would be like how all the girls in the movies describe it. She never thought it would happen like something on a TV show. She didn't even believe that what all the other girls said about falling in love would happen to her. She's never been like all the other girls.

That was before Freddie Benson though.

After years of hate and annoyance, things changed for Sam. Her feelings for Freddie developed into something more than just friendship. That was when this sudden change started.

Sure, she dated a few guys before. She really liked some of them too. It was never love though. She didn't feel a change in herself. Sure, with Jonah she was always texting him, but it wasn't like she was that attached to him that much. Then when it came to Pete, she started dressing more girly, sure, but that is only because she wanted to get his attention. That relationship didn't last long at all.

This is where things with Freddie were different.

After a few…bumps in the road, they became a couple. It started off like normal for Sam. She liked him, but still didn't feel that magic they describe in the movies. Other than feeling a spark when they kissed, it was just like any other relationship for Sam.

Then, a week passed by and they were still together. This is where things change.

She has never had a relationship that lasted for more than a few days it seemed. None of her relationships have ever really gotten to that kissing stage. Other than kissing Freddie, she's never kissed another guy.

Whenever his name was mentioned, she would slightly smile. Her stomach would get butterflies. It was so cliché and girly that Sam wanted to vomit when she thought back to what she was doing.

No matter how cliché it may be though, Sam kept smiling and she kept feeling her stomach flutter. And she didn't want to do anything to change it either.

They would have these long night conversations over the phone or over web-chatting. Sam loved them too, even when they started having little arguments. It was just natural for the two. And honestly, she liked their little debates. She knew they were never actually serious. It was just in their nature to bicker. It was what made them Sam and Freddie.

Everything just felt so…right.

It's hard to admit to the things she feels sometimes.

She feels that even on the cloudiest, rainiest days that the sun is shining brighter than ever.

She just feels like humming and breaking out in song. It's like her favorite song that she wants to just put on repeat and listen to over and over again.

She would get lost in his deep brown eyes that made her think of pools of gravy.

Then, whenever he smiles, she wants to smile. She gets all tongue tied. It's like she can't talk back. Just sits there and smiles like a huge idiot.

She remembers how things used to be between them. It makes her laugh. If her younger self got sent into time and Sam told young Sam she would date "the Nub" she knows that her younger self wouldn't believe her. Young Sam would just laugh at her. She would call her crazy. "How could I ever want to date someone like Freddie Benson?" she would ask herself.

Okay, so maybe now Sam can see why girls always freak out about stuff like this. About their prince charming coming and sweeping them off their feet and about finding their first true love.

Sam used to be one of those people who would roll their eyes in disgust. When Carly and her were younger, Carly would tell her about her dream guy. Sam thought she was crazy though. She would tell Carly how she is wasting her time, because wishes like that don't come true. It just doesn't happen. Now though, she believes that believing in wishes isn't so farfetched, at least some of them anyway.

Everyone always tells her that they thought her and Freddie were going to end up together for a while now. How it was so obvious that we were "in love."

At one time, she would want to slap the hell out of that person. Call them every name she could think of.

Now, she doesn't mind when people tell her this. She just smiles like an idiot. She is just always happy now. Some of the stuff that would bother her before didn't seem to bother her now.

Is this what falling in love feels like? She wasn't really sure, but could anyone be? It felt like love to her anyway.

And yes, she did just admit to herself that she loved Freddie. Now, she doesn't really have a problem with it. Saying it out loud is a different story.

So for the people who were like how she used to be, the ones who didn't believe falling in love could change a person or make them feel so completely different, they should just watch her and the nub. Then, they would get their answer.

**A/N: Hope y'all liked it! I just miss seddie so much! *cries***

**Review!**

***Thanks you bluejay63, xLauraElizabeth, 3cooldog92, anon, me, and guest for reviewing this story!***


End file.
